


Skull’s Gem

by FinnsAuroraBorealis93



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnsAuroraBorealis93/pseuds/FinnsAuroraBorealis93





	1. Chapter 1

“Sapphire, we better head to Iki Town. Wouldn’t want to miss out on Moon’s match with Kahuna Hala.” Professor Kukui told his sister.

Sapphire smiled as she finished combing her Primarina’s hair. Primarina had been her best friend since she started her Alola journey ten years earlier and he had been just a little Popplio. She’d never really wanted to be an island captain or kahuna, nor had she wanted to be a researcher like her brother. She’d accomplished her dream of being a Pokemon fashion designer and seamstress, and had traveled all over the world, met tons of people and Pokemon, making clothes for everyone, but she still felt like there was something missing. She had returned home to try and find her missing piece, so she’d decided to help Kukui and his assistant, Lillie, with guiding the newest kids, Hau, Kahuna Hala’s grandson, and Moon, a young girl who just moved to Alola from the Kanto region, on their island trials.

“I haven’t seen Kahuna Hala battle in over ten years. I’m excited.” Sapphire said as she returned Primarina to his Pokeball, grabbed her bag and keys then walked out of the house with him. They began walking to Iki Town and talking.

“How’s Burnet?” Sapphire asked.

“Doing well. She’s really having fun trying to learn more about the Ultra Wormholes. Our anniversary is coming up so I might take her up to Mount Lanakila for some star gazing. What about you? Any ideas on when you might find your own happily ever after?” Kukui asked and Sapphire blushed as she replied,

“I-I don’t know, Kukui. I’ve never really thought about that. I’ve been really focused on my career. Now that I’m one of the top fashion designers in the world, I guess I can think about finding love, but I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“I just want to see you happy, sis. You haven’t really shown interest in anyone in about ten years.” Kukui said and Sapphire blushed.

She remembered who Kukui was referring to. The young boy had been her best friend, even more so than her sister-in-law, Burnet. She hadn’t seen nor heard from him in ten years, but she’d hoped she’d see him again.

“I know, Kukui. I do hope I’ll find someone to love as much as you and Burnet love each other, but I just don’t want to focus on that right now.” Sapphire told her brother as they reached Iki Town. They watched Moon battle Kahuna Hala and successfully complete her Melemele Island Trial. Sapphire saw great promise in the young trainer, and apparently so did Tapu Koko, Melemele Island’s guardian Pokemon, who had personally granted Moon the Sparkling Stone needed for her Z-Power Ring.

“Next is Akala Island, Moon. Head on home and spend some time with your mom and we’ll head out tomorrow.” Sapphire told the young trainer and Moon smiled as she replied,

“Will do, Miss Sapphire.”

Moon then ran off and Sapphire went to the now broken bridge that led to the Ruins of Conflict where Tapu Koko resides. She sighed as she stared at the doorway to the ruins.

“Oh, Tapu Koko. Where do I go from here? Will I ever find a new purpose?” Sapphire spoke to the air and sighed once more before turning around and returning to Kukui’s home on Hau’oli Outskirts to prepare for the journey to Akala Island.

The next day, after traveling to Hau’oli City and stocking up on some items, Sapphire traveled to Akala Island with Hau, Moon, Lillie and Kukui.

“I’m going to head on to Paniola Town. I’ve got some clothes to deliver to the nursery. I’ll meet you guys at Royal Avenue.” Sapphire said and left.

She made her way out to the Paniola Ranch and went to the Pokemon Nursery.

“Well, tickle me pinker than a Slowpoke. Alola, Sapphire.” The receptionist said.

“Alola, Miss Caroline. I brought new clothes for the Pokemon.” Sapphire said.

“Oh, you sweet, sweet angel. You are marvelous. I always pass your business cards along to our clients who come to pick up their Pokemon. The owners and their Pokemon absolutely love your clothes.” Caroline said.

“Well, my best customers come from a recommendation from the nursery, so I wanted to say thank you. This one’s on the house.” Sapphire said and put a duffel bag on the counter. Caroline took the bag and set it behind the counter, then said,

“Thank you so much, Sapphire. Hey, I meant to tell you, the Aether Foundation workers up on Route 8 wanted to talk to you. They probably want some of your fantastic Pokémon clothes.”

“Okay, awesome. Thanks for letting me know, Caroline.” Sapphire said and walked out of the nursery. She checked her watch and found that she had quite some time before the kids would be heading to Royal Avenue so she decided to go ahead and head up to Route 8. She knocked on the door to the Aether Foundation trailer.

“It’s open!” A voice called from inside. Sapphire opened the door and entered the trailer and found two workers examining some kind of rock with gemstones inside it.

“Hi, I’m Sapphire. Caroline at the nursery said you guys were asking about me?” Sapphire asked.

“Oh, yeah! Not us actually, but our president. See, the Aether Foundation is all about taking in sick, injured or abandoned Pokemon and giving them the love they deserve, but our President doesn’t think we’re doing enough. She’s seen your designs and wishes to commission you for some clothes for the Pokemon at Aether Paradise.” The female worker said.

“Well, your organization sounds amazing. Where can I meet with your president?” Sapphire asked.

“The Aether Paradise. It’s a pure white building on a lone island that is located between Melemele Island and Poni Island.” The male worker said and Sapphire nodded.

“Thank you so much.” Sapphire said and waved goodbye to the employees and walked out of the trailer. She pulled out her Pokédex and used it to video call Moon.

“Hi, Miss Sapphire! I passed Lana’s trial!” Moon said enthusiastically upon answering the call.

“Already? Excellent job, Moon! Listen, is Kukui around?” Sapphire asked.

“Um, no. He went off somewhere but didn’t say where. Hau, Lillie and I proceeded to Lana’s trial site after that.” Moon explained.

Sapphire had an idea of where Kukui went but decided against telling Moon and sighed, then said,

“Okay. Well, when you see him, can you tell him that I went to Aether Paradise? The president wants to meet with me about a possible commission.”

“Sure, Miss Sapphire. Have a good meeting.” Moon said and disconnected the call.

Sapphire returned to the Ferry Terminal and boarded the ferry to Aether Paradise. She was greeted by a woman in a white and purple dress wearing glasses.

“You must be Sapphire. Our employees on Route 8 said you might stop by. Our president is anxious to meet with you. My name is Wicke. Please follow me.” Wicke said and Sapphire followed her to the elevator.

“So, you rehabilitate sick and injured Pokemon here?” Sapphire asked as they rode the elevator up to the conservation area.

“Yes. Sometimes, our employees find them in the wild or they’ll just wander into our building, at least the ones from the sky and sea.” Wicke explained as the elevator stopped.

“That’s really amazing. Pokemon shouldn’t suffer, especially not when they’re in their natural habitats.” Sapphire said and her Mimikyu popped out of her Pokeball and snuggled Wicke’s leg.  
“Oh, Mimi. I’m sorry. My Mimikyu loves to meet new people.” Sapphire said and picked Mimikyu up in her arms.

“Oh, no worries, dear. I can tell you’ve given that Mimikyu a lot of love. They’re usually aggressive toward people.” Wicke said and petted Mimikyu’s head.

“Mimikyu are just highly misunderstood. When I first met Mimi, I instantly fell in love with her. She was badly hurt and she didn’t trust me at first, but after I gave her a berry, she let me take her to the Pokemon Center and she’s been with me ever since.” Sapphire said and smiled down at Mimikyu.

“That’s so sweet.” Wicke said as they entered the center of the conservation area.

“Madam President, Miss Sapphire is here to see you.” Wicke said to a woman with long blonde hair, wearing mostly white. She turned to Wicke and Sapphire and she came to realize that the woman in front of her must be related to Lillie, most likely her mother.

“Sapphire, how wonderful to finally meet you. I am Lusamine, president of the Aether Foundation. I’ve been following your work for quite some time. You’re a hard woman to track down. I’m so glad the nursery owner gave your business card to my employees on Route 8 on Akala Island.” Lusamine said with a smile.

“As am I, Miss Lusamine. I’ve heard so much of your foundation and your efforts to help sick and injured Pokemon today, so I’m excited to work with you.” Sapphire said and smiled, despite the bad feeling she was getting from this woman.

“Wonderful! Walk and talk with me.” Lusamine said and began leading Sapphire on a tour of the conservation area, allowing her to survey the various types of Pokemon and getting measurements for them while Lusamine described the styles and colors she wanted. Sapphire smiled as Mimikyu played with some of the Pokemon while she worked.

“Your Mimikyu is quite energetic.” Lusamine examined.

“Yes, she is. I like to believe the love I’ve given her has given her the ability to be more energetic and less shy around other Pokémon. Can’t really stop her when a Pikachu is around though.” Sapphire said and finished taking measurements, then said,

“Okay, I think I’ve got everything I need. I think it should maybe take me a few weeks if I get my Pokemon to help me.”

“Wonderful! Thank you so much. I can’t wait for all these Pokemon to be coated in my love.” Lusamine gushed.

“Thank you, Madam President. I haven’t gotten an order so large in a while. I’ll deliver the clothes when they’re ready. It’s been a pleasure meeting you.” Sapphire said.

“Call me Lusamine and the pleasure’s been all mine, dear.” Lusamine said and the two women shook hands. Wicke then escorted Sapphire back to the docks and saw her off on her journey back to Akala Island.

‘I wonder if I should return to Melemele Island to get started on Lusamine’s order. Though, I’d hate to miss Kukui’s battle royal.’ Sapphire said and opened her locket to show a picture of her, Kukui, Burnet and another boy in front of the Battle Royal Dome when they had been on their own island trial. She sighed as the ferry pulled into the Akala Island dock and she disembarked then suddenly got a video call on her Pokédex.

“Hey, Sapphire. Where are you? Moon said you went to Aether Paradise?” Kukui asked and Sapphire nodded.

“Yeah, I did. I just got back to Heahea City. I was going to head up to Royal Avenue.” She explained.

“Unfortunately, you missed Hau and Moon’s first Battle Royal. Moon cleaned up. Even beat the Masked Royal, if you can believe it.” Kukui said and Sapphire rolled her eyes. She still couldn’t believe that Kukui believed that she didn’t know he was the Masked Royal. He’s her brother. She wasn’t easily fooled by his dumb mask.

“That’s great. I think we can expect some great things from Moon. I’m gonna head over to Malie Garden on Ula’Ula Island to get some sketching done. You’ll probably be able to find me there when Hau and Moon finish Kiawe’s trial and Olivia’s grand trial.” Sapphire told Kukui.

“Sweet. We’ll see you there.” Kukui said and disconnected the call.

Sapphire sighed and called the Salamence she had registered to her Ride Pager to fly her to Malie Garden. After landing and saying goodbye to Salamence, she went to the tea shop in the middle of the garden and let Mimikyu and her Flareon, Eevee, Growlithe and Litten out to play while she sat down and started working on sketching the designs for Lusamine. After a few hours passed, Sapphire noticed some Team Skull grunts heading to the entrance of the garden. She had a bad feeling so she recalled her Pokemon and put her sketchbook back in her bag and followed the grunts.

Sure enough, Team Skull was blocking Kukui, Moon and Hau from entering the garden. What Sapphire wasn’t expecting, however, was to see the back of the person who had held her heart for over ten years. A tall man with white hair and a giant Team Skull symbol on the back of his jacket.

“G-Guzma?” Sapphire called and the man turned to her.

“Sapph?” The man called Guzma asked as his gray eyes stared at her in disbelief.

“You know this priss, Boss?” One of the grunts asked.

Sapphire was at a loss for words. Her childhood crush, the one she still loved to this day, was the boss of the notorious criminal organization that terrorized all of Alola?


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire was at a loss for words. Her childhood crush, the one she still loved to this day, was the boss of the notorious criminal organization that terrorized all of Alola?

“Boss?” One of the grunts called to Guzma, who was staring at Sapphire in shock. Guzma then closed his eyes and shook his head.

“She’s no one special. Let’s go.” He said and walked away, his grunts following him. Sapphire bit her lip and Kukui did not miss the water gathering in her eyes.

“I’m going home. I need to work on this order for the Aether Foundation.” Sapphire said and paged Salamence and returned to Kukui’s lab on Melemele Island.

Kukui’s Rockruff was there to greet her and she fell to her knees and held the sweet little Pokemon as she finally allowed her tears to fall. Ten years had passed since she had last seen Guzma, her best friend, and the last thing she expected to happen upon seeing him again was for him to dismiss her like they had never known each other, let alone been friends. Mimikyu sensed her distress and came out of her Pokeball and snuggled up against Sapphire’s leg.

“Oh, Mimikyu, Rockruff, I don’t understand. It’s as if I meant nothing to him.” Sapphire said and Rockruff licked her face. She smiled and wiped her eyes.

“You’re right, Rockruff. I can’t let this defeat me. I have work to do and I need everyone’s help.” Sapphire said and gathered all the Pokemon who could help her with the clothes.

***ONE MONTH LATER***

Sapphire smiled as Salamence landed in front of Aether Paradise and dropped off her and a few bags of clothes.

“Thank you, Salamence. Machamp and I can handle it from here.” Sapphire said and Salamence flew away while Sapphire called out her Machamp who helped her carry the bags into the building. She saw Wicke talking to some of the researchers and walked up to them.

“Oh, Sapphire. Wonderful to see you again, dear. You certainly have a lot of bags there.” Wicke said.

“I do, but this is only a few of the clothes I made. I have my Lapras bringing in a few boxes as well.” Sapphire explained.

“My, you’ve certainly been busy.” Wicke said as Lusamine walked up.

“I was inspired by the amazing work you guys do, so I might have made more than Lusamine ordered. The invoice is only for the amount ordered. The extra is my personal donation to the Aether Foundation.” Sapphire said.

“Oh, bless your heart, sweet girl.” Lusamine said as she began dispersing the workers to get the bags and take them somewhere. When Sapphire’s Lapras arrived, the workers that were assigned to help move the clothes needed to team up to carry boxes but couldn’t do it all alone. Sapphire was shocked to hear a familiar voice.

“Hey, you grunts! Get your butts in gear and help move that cargo!” Guzma yelled and some of his grunts started unloading the boxes as well.

Sapphire was shocked to see him to say the least, but she took a deep breath and began petting Lapras. When the last box was unloaded from Lapras and the Team Skull grunts were dispersed and Lusamine and Wicke left, Guzma walked over to Sapphire.

“So, a Pokemon fashion designer. You made your dream come true to the max, eh?” Guzma asked.

“Better than becoming the boss of a criminal organization and pretending your best friend doesn’t exist.” Sapphire bit back.

“I deserve that last one, but don’t bash my team. We’re a bunch of outsiders that came together, so they’re like my family. You, of all people, should know how I’d rather have any other family than my own.” Guzma scowled.

Sapphire blinked back some tears. She did remember the horror stories of Guzma’s father abusing him when he didn’t meet his father’s expectations.

“I do know that, Guzma, but did you ever stop to think that Kukui, Burnet and I could have been that new family? We were there for you when no else was, Guz. You just disappeared one day and never wrote or called. How do you think that made us feel?” Sapphire asked then sighed and decided to be direct.

“How do you think that made ME feel?” She asked and Guzma just blinked at her. Her blue eyes met his grey and she sighed when he turned his gaze from hers.

“Never mind. What are you and your grunts doing here?” She asked.

“You ever hear about Ultra Wormholes?” Guzma asked.

“Yeah. Burnet’s doing some research on them.” Sapphire said.

“So is President Lusamine. She asked me and my team for some extra help.” Guzma said.

“Well, at least you’re doing something good for once.” Sapphire said.

“Miss Sapphire?” An older gentleman called.

“Yes?” She asked.

“I’m Branch Chief Faba. The president sent me to thank you and give you this.” Faba said and handed her an envelope. Sapphire took it and it was the cash payment for her services.

“Oh, thank you, Branch Chief. Did the president mention needing me for anything else?” She asked and Faba said,

“Actually, she did say she wanted to see you in her office.”

Sapphire nodded and called Lapras back into her Pokeball and turned to Guzma.

“Goodbye, Guzma.” She said and followed Faba. She walked into Lusamine’s office and Lusamine smiled at her.

“Sapphire, sweetheart, I cannot thank you enough for this, especially since you made extra clothes for us.” Lusamine said and Sapphire smiled then frowned and looked out the window.

“Is something wrong?” Lusamine asked and Sapphire saw Guzma staring out at the sea and answered,

“Have you ever had someone you love make a bad decision that could hurt everyone who loves them?” Lusamine sighed and responded,

“Yes. When my husband and I first began studying the Ultra Wormholes, he disappeared into one and he’s been missing ever since. My children were so young.”

“Is Lillie your daughter?” Sapphire asked.

“She is. I think my husband’s disappearance was particularly hard on her. She used to be so energetic but then she kind of just lost her energy. I believe my research into Ultra Wormholes and love for my husband will bring him back to me one day. Perhaps the love you have for your loved ones will bring them back to you from whatever decision he made.” Lusamine said and placed her hand on her shoulder. Then, something clicked.

“Wait. You said your husband disappeared while researching Ultra Wormholes?” Sapphire asked. Guzma had told her that’s what he was doing at Aether Paradise, helping Lusamine with her Ultra Wormhole research.

“Yes, why?” Lusamine asked.

“Isn’t it kind of dangerous for you and your team to continue researching them? What if someone else disappears and you can’t get them back?” Sapphire asked. If she wasn’t already worried about Guzma’s safety, she was now.

“Don’t worry, Sapphire. After my husband went missing, we took extra precautions to make sure no one else ever disappears.” Lusamine said.

“Do you really hear yourself, Lusamine? You can take all the precautions you want but that doesn’t mean you can prevent something like what happened to your husband from happening again!” Sapphire yelled and stormed out. She headed to the entrance and Guzma grabbed her wrist.

“Woah, where’s the fire?” He asked.

“You’re a fucking idiot! You left without a word, became the boss of a crime organization and now you’re helping someone who doesn’t even see the danger of what she’s doing research something you can’t even begin to understand!” Sapphire yelled.

“Woah, Sapph, I don’t know what you and the Prez talked about but this is totally safe.” Guzma said.

“No, it’s not! Her husband disappeared and just because they’re taking precautions to make sure their researchers are safe, it doesn’t mean they can prevent it! You’re an idiot for agreeing to this!” Sapphire yelled.

“Well, it’s my decision to make! I’m big bad Guzma, in case you forgot! Don’t know where you get off telling me how to live my life!” Guzma yelled.

“EXCUSE ME FOR BEING CONCERNED ABOUT THE LIFE OF THE MAN I’VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH FOR TEN FUCKING YEARS!” Sapphire yelled and wrenched her arm back from his grip as tears ran down her cheeks and then she called Salamence.

Salamence picked her up quickly and flew her back to Melemele Island. She wasn’t expecting Kukui to be back so she didn’t expect to nearly tackle him when she ran inside the lab.

“Woah, sis. What’s wrong?” Kukui asked.

“I’m in love with an idiot, Kukui.” Sapphire said and hugged her brother. Kukui wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

“I knew you were still in love with Guzma.” Kukui said.

“Aether Foundation is researching Ultra Wormholes and it sounds like they do it more closely than Burnet. The president’s husband disappeared and they’re still researching them. Now, Guzma and his team are helping Aether and I’m worried about him.” Sapphire said.

“You can’t really do much, Sapph. Guzma’s stubborn and I don’t think he’ll be easy to sway.” Kukui said.

“I think you’re right, Kukui. Maybe if I could have done something ten years ago, he’d be different and we’d be able to build a future together. Now....I don’t now.” Sapphire said.

“Don’t give up on him just yet, Sapph. You don’t know what might happen.” Kukui said and kissed her head. Sapphire smiled and looked up at her brother, who wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“You’ll find your happily ever after, sis. Just like I did.” Kukui said and kissed her forehead.

“Thanks, Kukui.” Sapphire said and kissed his cheek then went to the loft she and Lillie shared and went to bed.

***GUZMA’S POV***

After returning to Po Town for the night, I headed to my room in Team Skull HQ and closed my door behind me. Golisopod, my most trusted and oldest friend, popped out of his Pokeball, probably sensing my distress.

“Guzma, what’s wrong with you!?” I yelled as I paced the room. Sapphire, the girl I had a massive fucking crush on ten years ago, was in love with a fucking failure like me?

“Golisopod, buddy, what the fuck am I supposed to do now?” I asked.

Golisopod patted my shoulder, unsure of how to really help me, so I sighed and smiled.

“I know you don’t really know how to help me, but thanks for understanding, buddy.” I said. Then, Plumeria entered my room and closed the door behind her before glaring at me.

“Would you like to tell me what that little show in front of Aether was about? All the grunts are talking about how some “mouthy bitch” chewed you up and spit you back out.” Plumeria said and I growled.

“Tell those little lowlifes that if they dare to speak about her like that again, I’ll beat them down and beat them down and won’t let up!” I yelled.

“Oookay. What’s going on?” Plumeria asked and I sighed.

“You remember how I told you there was one girl from my past that truly understood me when no one else did?” I asked her and she responded,

“You mean the girl you’re hopelessly in love with? Yeah.”

Good old Plume. Holds nothing back and sees right through any bullshit.

“Well, that’s who was yelling at me in front of Aether Paradise. I guess Lusamine told her about her husband disappearing into an Ultra Wormhole and she thinks it isn’t safe. I think she’s really worried something might happen to me.” I said.

Plume paused and then looked up at me.

“D-Do you think she’s right to be worried?” Plumeria asked.

“Don’t tell me the fearless Plumeria is scared.” I told her.

“I’m only fearless when I know when I know what I’m up against, Guzma. Much as I hate to say it, ya girl might have a point about this.” Plumeria said and then left.

Could Sapphire really be right? Is there something to worried about?

***ONE WEEK LATER-NO POV***

Sapphire was playing with Mimikyu and Primarina on the beach near Aether House on Ula’Ula Island while Moon was taking Acerola’s trial. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and Primarina and Mimikyu were grabbed in bags. Sapphire was blindfolded and gagged and transported somewhere in an old truck. When her blindfold was removed, she was in an old mansion surrounded by Team Skull grunts.

‘Oh, sweet berries.’ Sapphire groaned in her head.

“Yo, you got some answering to do, mouthy bitch.” One of the females said.

“Okay, for what? And where are my Pokemon?” Sapphire asked.

“Your Pokemon are in a secure location, but you gotta pay for mouthin’ off to the boss last week.” One of the males said.

“I’m not apologizing for shit. In case you morons weren’t aware, a Pokemon trainer carries up to six Pokemon at a time. I always carry six, and you took two. I have four other Pokémon that I can use to whup all of your asses. Lissy, in particular, would be rather upset since you took away Mimikyu. She’s rather protective of Mimi.” Sapphire said.

“Oh, and what kind of wussy Pokemon is it that it has such a wimpy nickname like Lissy?” One of the male grunts asked and all the grunts laughed.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and called out Lissy. It was a female Golisopod that made the grunts stop laughing upon seeing it.

“Now, give me back my Primarina and Mimikyu so I can leave.” Sapphire said.

“The hell is going on here!?” A gruff voice yelled.

Sapphire and the grunts look up to the top of the stairs to see Plumeria and Guzma standing there. Sapphire really just wanted to get Primarina and Mimi and go home.

“Guzma, your grunts decided to kidnap me and two of my Pokemon, one of which Lissy is very protective of, and I’d really just like to get them back and leave.” Sapphire said and then realized that he was just staring at her. Since she had been on a beach, she was wearing a swimsuit, a bikini to be exact. She blushed and realized that her bag was back at Aether House.

‘Well, fuck me sideways.’ Sapphire thought. Plumeria looked between Sapphire and Guzma and sighed then smacked Guzma’s arm.

“Stop staring like a perv. Grunts, meeting out back in ten minutes. I want one of you to find our guest a change of clothes and give her back her Pokemon. Name’s Plumeria, Sapphire. I’m sorry for these idiots’ behavior. I can assure you they’ll be reprimanded.” Plumeria said and some of the grunts went outside while one of them went to get her a pair of clothes and Primarina and Mimi.

Guzma led her up to his room and the grunt gave her the clothes and her Pokemon, whom she recalled into their Pokeballs. Guzma turned around to give her some privacy while she changed.

“This is fucking ridiculous, you realize that, right?” Sapphire asked.

“Look, Sapph, I didn’t tell them to do this.” Guzma said.

“Don’t call me Sapph. You lost that right the night you disappeared ten years ago.” Sapphire bit.

“Oh, I’m sorry, then what would you like me to call you? Sapphire? Miss Sapphire? Jewel? Gem? Princess? Queen of Fashion?” Guzma growled.

“Fucking stop it, Guzma! I don’t know what happened to you the night you left, but I didn’t do anything to warrant you being such a fucking asshole to me!” Sapphire yelled.

“Yeah, well, I-“ Guzma said as he turned back around and saw her dressed in the Team Skull female grunt uniform. Well, sans the bandana around her face. She looked so good in the outfit and Guzma had to try and suppress the thoughts swarming his head. Sapphire saw him staring and blushed.

“Look, Guzma, I don’t want to fight. I’m honestly just done with the shit I’ve been through today. Again, I don’t know what happened that night, but I don’t know why you have to be an asshole to me.” Sapphire said and Guzma looked down at the floor.

“You left.” Guzma said and Sapphire stared at him.

“I left? I left!? YOU left before I did!” Sapphire yelled.

“The fuck I did! The night you left was the night I “disappeared!” I didn’t disappear that night, I just went to Route 14 on Ula’Ula Island with Wimpod to get away from my fucking dad!” Guzma yelled.

“Then, why didn’t you answer my calls or send a note with a fucking Wingull!?” Sapphire asked.

“I just wanted to be alone! Why did I have to tell you anything anyway!? What was so fucking important before you walked out of my life for Arceus knows how long!?” Guzma demanded.

“I WANTED YOU TO COME WITH ME!” Sapphire yelled as tears began rolling down her cheeks and Guzma blinked a few times as he stared at her.

“I know you were upset over not being chosen as a captain. I know that was your dream, but I figured if you came with me, you could find something new. So, what if you didn’t get chosen to be a captain? If you can’t accomplish one dream, you should try finding a new one.” Sapphire said.

Guzma watched as Sapphire’s body shook with sobs and she wiped her eyes. If there was ever a moment that he felt like an asshole, it was now. He really didn’t care about acting like an asshole toward other people, but this was Sapphire. Still, he had been hurt too.

“You could’ve waited for me.” He said.

“I DID wait for you, Guzma! If you had answered my calls or notes, you would’ve known that I wanted you to meet me on Hau’oli Beach, but you never did! What, was I supposed to give up my dream and just-“ Sapphire was silenced by Guzma slamming his lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

“I DID wait for you, Guzma! If you had answered my calls or notes, you would’ve known that I wanted you to meet me on Hau’oli Beach, but you never did! What, was I supposed to give up my dream and just-“ Sapphire was silenced by Guzma slamming his lips to hers. Sapphire was shocked but she really didn’t care. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Guzma backed her into a nearby wall and trapped her against it with his height and weight. Sapphire pulled away to breathe and looked into his eyes. “You’re really tiny.” Guzma said and smirked. Sapphire laughed and stared at him. “What are we doing, Guzma?” Sapphire asked. “Fuck if I know, but I kind of like it.” Guzma said. Sapphire shook her head and slid her hands down to his chest as she dropped her gaze to the floor. “No. I can’t. This isn’t right.” Sapphire said and Guzma placed his hand under her chin and raised it so she met his gaze once more. He said, “Sapph, I can see your mind going a million miles a minute. You always overthink everything. What if, for once in your life, you tell your brain to shut the fuck up and let your boy take care of you?” Sapphire blinked a few times and thought about his words. She recalled the numerous occasions where he had called her out for overthinking something. She knew it was wrong, but this was her best friend and the owner of her heart for over ten years. She spent her entire life doing what was right, so it was time for her to take the wrong path. “Alright, Big Bad Guzma. You better take good care of me then or I’m going to be very disappointed.” Sapphire said and was met with Guzma crashing his lips to hers once more. Guzma slid his hands under her shirt and ran his fingers over her skin as he slid his tongue along her bottom lip. Sapphire opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in and their tongues danced together as Sapphire pushed Guzma’s jacket off his shoulders. Guzma broke their kiss and took off her hat and shirt while his pretty little gem took his goggles off his head. “Now, you’re getting into it, Jewel.” Guzma said, using the other childhood nickname he’d given her. It was special because only he used it. “Don’t make me think about it, Guz. If I start thinking about it, I might walk out of here right now.” Sapphire said. Guzma chuckled and placed a kiss to her neck while he played with the strap of her bikini top. “You’re still able to think? Ya boy’s gotta up his game then.” He said and bit, sucked and licked her neck, making Sapphire moan. While he attacked her neck, Guzma untied Sapphire’s bikini top and removed it. When she tried to raise her arms to cover her exposed breasts, Guzma grabbed them and pinned them next to her head against the wall. “You don’t hide from your boy, or you’ll see just how big and bad Guzma can be.” He growled as he looked into her eyes. Sapphire blushed and swallowed a lump in her throat as she felt liquid heat pool in the apex of her thighs. She nodded and Guzma released her arms only for her to wrap them around his neck again. Guzma looked down and saw the scar across her stomach. He ran his finger across it and felt her shiver. “What’s this?” He asked and Sapphire sighed. “Kukui and I were playing tag with my dad’s Incineroar when we were little and Incineroar accidentally scratched me when he tried to tag me.” Sapphire said. “Playing tag with an Incineroar? You and Kukui were crazy kids.” Guzma said and smiled at her softly. “Mmm, not sure I grew out of my craziness.” Sapphire whispered. “If you had, I don’t think you’d be here right now.” Guzma said and kissed her again. They begun their tongue dance again while Guzma moved his hands up and massaged her breasts. Sapphire moaned in his mouth and threaded her fingers into his hair as he began pinching and gently twisting her nipples. She broke the kiss and began audibly breathing. “Guzma.” Sapphire breathed and moaned as he bent over and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He continued to pinch the other nipple while he licked, nipped, and sucked on the one in his mouth. He smirked as her moans grew increasingly louder as he switched breasts. When he finished with that, he stood upright and smirked at her disheveled state. “That overactive brain of yours shut up yet?” He teased. She responded by aggressively kissing him and tearing his t-shirt open and pushing the remains off his shoulders. Guzma pulled back in shock and said, “While I appreciate your eagerness, I don’t have a lot of shirts.” “I’ll make you a new one.” Sapphire said and kissed his neck while running her hands over his chest. Guzma moaned and put his hands under her butt and lifted her up, making it easier for her to reach his neck. Sapphire nipped and sucked on his neck while she wrapped her legs around his waist and Guzma smirked while he massaged her ass. He pulled her away from his neck so he could kiss her lips again as he carried her to the bed and laid her down on it. When he hovered over her, he could get a better understanding of just how tiny she is compared to him. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. “You are really fucking tiny.” He said. “I am, but I’m not made of glass, Guzma. I’ll be okay.” Sapphire said and put a hand on his cheek. “Have you actually done this before?” Guzma asked. “I used to hook up with the former champion of the Hoenn Region when I did fashion shows there.” Sapphire said and Guzma growled. Sapphire giggled and asked, “Aww, is Big Bad Guzma jealous?” “Very. You’re mine, Jewel. Always have been, always will be.” Guzma said and kissed her lips as he removed her shorts and bikini bottoms while she removed his pants and boxers. Guzma positioned his cock at her entrance and slid inside without any resistance. “Jeez, you’re this wet with so little stimulation? Playing with you is gonna be fun.” Guzma said and smirked. “Sweet berries, Guzma, you’re huge.” Sapphire moaned and Guzma immediately froze. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” He asked. “No, no, I’m okay. I just need to adjust. You’re much bigger than Steven.” Sapphire said. Guzma smirked. He figured “Steven” was the name of the former Hoenn champion she had hooked up with and to hear that he was about to please her better than he did was a nice stroke to his ego. Sapphire giggled and rolled her eyes. “As if your head needed to be any bigger.” She said. “Damage is done, Jewel.” Guzma said and kissed her hard as he started slowly thrusting in and out of her. Sapphire moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as she threaded her fingers into his hair. Guzma thrusted deeper into her with the new angle and set a steady pace. He wasn’t used to going slow but with his Jewel, he cared about her pleasure and wanted it to last. In minutes, Sapphire was at her limit. She pulled from the kiss and moaned out loud. “Guz, I-I’m gonna cum!” She moaned. “Cum for ya boy, Jewel.” Guzma said and thrust a few more times before he and Sapphire came together. They breathed heavily and Guzma laid next to her after they were both spent. They turned to their sides, facing each other, and looked into each other’s eyes. “You know your eyes look like sapphires?” Guzma asked. “I think that’s why my parents named me Sapphire.” Sapphire said and then frowned. “What’s wrong, Jewel?” Guzma asked. “I just miss my parents.” Sapphire said. “What happened to them?” Guzma asked. “My mom passed away in a freak storm when I was a kid. My dad, knowing there was a storm coming, took a trip to the Sinnoh Region. He tried to tell me that he had taken every precaution to ensure his safety before he left to put my mind at ease, but I knew he shouldn’t have left. It was only a couple years after we lost Mom.” Sapphire said. “That’s why you got so upset after your meeting with Lusamine.” Guzma said and Sapphire nodded. Guzma saw tears gathering in her eyes and he pulled her close. Guzma wrapped his arms around her and said, “Ya boy’s here, Jewel. I’m not good with mushy stuff or words, but I’m always prepared to be a shoulder for you to cry on.” Sapphire wrapped her arms around his waist and silently cried into his chest. She ended up crying herself to sleep and Guzma kissed her head and fell asleep. ***THE NEXT MORNING*** Guzma woke in the morning and reached out for Sapphire, only to feel air. He began panicking as he got out of bed and got dressed. He ran out of his room and searched the mansion for his girl and found his grunts and Plumeria standing in front of the kitchen. He approached Plumeria and tried to see over the grunts. “What’s going on?” Guzma asked. “Your girl’s on a rampage.” Plumeria said. Guzma raised an eyebrow and pushed his way past the crowd to find Sapphire moving around the kitchen at a fast pace, making food. Sapphire felt an intense stare and turned around then smiled when she saw him. “Good morning, Guzma.” Sapphire said. “You got the kitchen working?” Guzma asked. “Well, yeah. A little clean up and a couple of Jolteon’s Thunderbolts, and it’s like a brand new kitchen. I also went to the market and picked up some groceries after I stopped by Aether House and got my bag back.” Sapphire said. “And that leads to you making food for an entire goddamn army?” Guzma asked. “When’s the last time you and your team had a decent meal?” Sapphire asked and that was answered by the loud collective growling of the grunts’ stomachs. “My point exactly.” Sapphire said and got back to work. Guzma blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you...want me to help?” He asked and not only did his team look at him in shock but Sapphire did as well. However, Sapphire smiled at him when her shock wore off. “I’d love some help.” She said and put him to work. They made steaks, eggs, hash browns, bacon, homemade malasadas and Tapu Cocoa, Guzma’s favorite drink. “Wow, Miss Sapphire. This smells awesome, yo.” One of the grunts said. “Thank you. I’m used to cooking for large groups of people. I always make the food for the Iki Town festivals that Kahuna Hala holds.” Sapphire said and everyone stood around the table in the middle of the kitchen to eat, since there wasn’t a table to eat at. “This is delicious.” Plumeria said. Sapphire smiled as a happy conversation began. Sapphire learned the names of the grunts: Nico, Alex, Bryce and Taylor were the males, and Raine, Vanessa, Brittany and Chelsea were the females. While they were eating, Guzma and Sapphire’s Golisopods escaped from their Pokeballs and went to the home gym Team Skull had to train together. “So, what was the Boss like when he was a kid, Miss Sapphire?” Bryce asked. Guzma swallowed hard and blushed as Sapphire giggled. “How in the hell is breakfast becoming a q&a about my childhood?” Guzma asked. “Oh, settle down, Guzma. It’s not like you have anything to hide.” Sapphire said and Guzma shut up and pouted while he ate. “Well, to be honest, he wasn’t really much different. He was headstrong and a bit of a brute but he did have some soft spots.” Sapphire said. “Probably where you were concerned.” Plumeria said and Guzma spit out his drink while Sapphire blushed. “Plumeria!” Guzma yelled. Plumeria just shrugged and kept eating. Sapphire looked out the window and sipped her cocoa. The rest of breakfast was the grunts and Plumeria getting to know Sapphire better and Guzma sneaking glances at Sapphire. After breakfast, Guzma helped Sapphire clean up while Plumeria and the grunts went on a walk. “Your grunts are quick to change their judgement on someone. They wanted my head for mouthing off to you just yesterday and now they’re all friendly with me.” Sapphire said. “You fed them. Food does wonders on a person’s judgement.” Guzma said and Sapphire giggled. “I suppose so.” She said and then looked down at the sponge in her hand. “Guz, about last night...” She paused. “You don’t regret it, do you?” Guzma asked. “Of course not. It’s just....I don’t want it to be a one time thing, but it also shouldn’t have happened.” Sapphire said. “You just said you didn’t regret it.” Guzma said. “And I don’t, but look at the facts, Guzma. You’re the boss of a criminal organization and I’m a Pokémon professor’s sister and a famous fashion designer. Do you really think people would accept our relationship?” Sapphire asked. “Who gives a fuck if they do? The only people whose opinions should matter in regards to our relationship is our own. I don’t give a fuck what other people think, Sapph. You’re my girl and I refuse to let anyone take you from me.” Guzma said and Sapphire blushed. She smirked and asked, “Will you beat them down, and beat them down, and beat them down and won’t let up if they try?” “Hell yeah, I will. Nobody keeps me from my Jewel.” Guzma said and Sapphire giggled. “And no one keeps me from my Snow.” She said. “The fuck do you get snow from?” Guzma asked. “Your hair is pure white like snow. I wanted a special nickname for you like you have one for me.” Sapphire said. “Can’t argue with that.” He said and kissed her lips. Sapphire smiled and kissed him back. They finished the dishes and went back up into his room and just laid in bed together. “This doesn’t change you working with Lusamine, does it?” Sapphire asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. “No, but it does change my view. Nothing reckless and stupid. Gotta come home to my girl after all.” Guzma said. Sapphire sighed, but she knew she couldn’t change his mind. She left it at that and kissed his chin. “I need to call Kukui.” She said. “Why?” Guzma asked. “Guzma, as far as Hau and Moon know, I’m on the beach. I don’t know if they’ve discovered that I’m missing and have called Kukui yet. He needs to know I’m okay, Snow.” Sapphire said and Guzma sighed. “Fine.” He groaned. Sapphire smiled and kissed his lips. “I’ll be right back.” She said and walked out of the room. She pulled out her Pokédex and called Kukui. “Sapph, thank Arceus! Moon just called me and said you went missing yesterday. Are you okay?” Kukui asked. “Yes, Kukui, I’m fine. Some Team Skull grunts decided to kidnap me for mouthing off to Guzma and brought me to Po Town.” Sapphire said. “What!? I’m on my way! Those bastards are going to pay!” Kukui yelled and Sapphire rolled her eyes. “Kukui, simmer down. I’m fine. They didn’t hurt me, most likely because Guzma would beat the snot out of them for laying a hand on me.” Sapphire said. “If you aren’t hurt then what are those bruises on your neck?” Kukui asked. Sapphire’s eyes widened and she pulled out her compact and looked at her neck in the handheld mirror. She blushed and looked away from her brother on the video chat. Seeing his sister’s expression, Kukui’s brain clicked with the realization of what happened. “Oh, sweet Arceus. You slept with Guzma, didn’t you?” Kukui asked. “So, what if I did? It’s my love life, Kukui. I’m the only one who has a say in who I’m with.” Sapphire said. Kukui sighed and ran a hand over his face. “You’re right, but are you sure?” Kukui asked and Sapphire sighed. “I know it probably isn’t the right thing to do, but I don’t care, Kukui. If it were you and Burnet, wouldn’t you do the same?” Sapphire asked. “You have a point. Just promise me you’ll be okay and check in with me often.” Kukui said. “Yes, my overprotective brother. I’ll be fine. I love you, Kook.” Sapphire said. “I love you too, Sapph.” Kukui said and hung up. Sapphire went back into Guzma’s room and found him snoring loudly on the bed. She giggled and sat next to him and leaned over to kiss his forehead. “I love you, Snow.” Sapphire whispered as she laid next to him and slowly fell asleep. A few days later, Sapphire was playing with Mimikyu in the backyard when she heard a commotion up in Guzma’s room. She ran up there and found Moon about to face off with Guzma. “What’s going on?” Sapphire asked. “Miss Sapphire!” Moon exclaimed and hugged Sapphire. “Moon, why are you here?” “Some Team Skull grunts took a little girl’s Yungoos from Aether House and I came to get it back.” Moon said. “Guzma, you let your team steal from a little girl?” Sapphire asked. “We’re criminals, Sapphire. Stealing is what we do.” Guzma said and Moon challenged Guzma to a battle. Sapphire wondered if being with Guzma was really worth giving up her morals. She knew what he was doing was wrong but she loved him so very much. After losing the battle, Sapphire handed the Yungoos to Moon and followed Guzma out of the house, promising Moon that she was okay. She and Guzma headed to the docks and found a ferry already waiting for them. Suddenly, a couple grunts walked up with Lillie in tow. “Miss Sapphire?” Lillie asked. “Lillie? Guzma, what is going on?” Sapphire asked. “Madam Prez needs this girl here to achieve her goal.” Guzma said. “So, stealing Yungoos was a distraction to lure Moon away so you could kidnap Lillie!?” Sapphire yelled. The grunts led Lillie onto the ferry and Guzma glared at Sapphire. “You’ve got a lot of nerve talking to me like that.” Guzma said. “EXCUSE me!? I am NOT one of your underlings, Guzma! I can talk to you however I damn well please!” Sapphire yelled. “You’re right! You ain’t a member of my team! You ain’t anything to me at all! I told you nothing was going to change just because you decided to spread your legs for your boy!” Guzma yelled and Sapphire’s heart shattered. She growled and punched him in the nose, hearing the satisfying crunch of bones breaking before turning and walking away. “FUCKING BITCH!” Guzma called after her. “TAKES ONE TO FUCKING KNOW ONE, GUZMA!” Sapphire yelled back. She called Salamence and Salamence took her to Kukui’s lab. She ran inside and went past Kukui to get to the downstairs gym. Sapphire immediately started punching the punching bag as tears rolled down her cheeks nonstop. “Sapph?” Kukui asked as he came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. “I thought I meant more to him as just some whore who spread her legs for him.” Sapphire whispered and looked down at her bleeding knuckles. Kukui sighed and wrapped his arms around his sister’s shoulders and kissed her head. He hated seeing his sister so broken. He only hoped that this was just a temporary thing, because his sister deserved to be happy. “I promise you’ll get your happy ending someday, Sapphire.” Kukui said as Sapphire cried in his arms. After Kukui finished bandaging her hands and she switched out some of her Pokemon, Sapphire called Salamence and returned to Aether House. There, Lillie’s brother, Gladion, Moon and Hau were getting ready to leave for Aether Paradise. “Are you okay, Miss Sapphire?” Moon asked. “I’ll be fine, Moon. If you kids are going to Aether Paradise, I’m coming with you.” Sapphire said. “Why?” Gladion asked. “Lillie has been like a daughter to me since she started staying with Kukui and I. I refuse to let my feelings for Guzma get in the way of doing what’s right.” Sapphire said. The four of them took the ferry to Aether Paradise and began making their way through the building in search of Lillie. “Lusamine most likely has Lillie with her on the top floors.” Gladion said. The group battled their way through the Aether workers and Branch Chief Faba in order to get to the floor where Lillie and Lusamine were. Unfortunately, Lillie and Lusamine weren’t the only ones up there. Team Skull grunts lined the path and Guzma stood as the final obstacle. Gladion and Sapphire ran past the grunts and stood in front of Guzma. Sapphire had the conflicting feelings of pride and guilt upon seeing the bruising and bandage on Guzma’s nose, but she had to shake the guilt. “Let me through, Guzma!” Gladion demanded. “Well, the little brat has grown a backbone. You think just because you talk big, you got the guts to back it up?” Guzma asked with a smirk. “Big talk coming from someone who just got his nose broken by a girl.” Sapphire said and Guzma glared at her. “This ain’t got anything to do with you.” He growled. “I beg to differ. Lillie and I have become rather close during her stay with my brother and I. You would know how special a close relationship with someone can be if you’d ever let anyone in instead of pushing them away.” Sapphire said and Guzma softened, but quickly returned to his hard expression. “Letting people in only gets you hurt.” He said. “I’m well aware of that now.” Sapphire returned and Guzma’s eyes widened. “Gladion, reserve your strength. I’ll handle Guzma.” Sapphire told the younger man. “You sure you can handle this, little Sapphy? Won’t your love for me stand in your way?” Guzma taunted. “It might have if you were the same Guzma I fell in love with.” Sapphire said and stared at him with emotionless eyes while Guzma’s in shock. He scowled and sent out his Masquerain while Sapphire sent out her Glaceon. “I know your Pokemon, Guzma. I know their weak points. Glaceon, Ice Beam!” Sapphire called and Glaceon attacked, knocking Masquerain out in one hit. Guzma growled as he returned Masquerain, then smirked while Sapphire returned Glaceon. “I know your weak point as well.” Guzma said and sent out his Golisopod. Sapphire growled. He was right. They had gotten their Golisopods, Wimpods back then, on the same day. She remembered how they had found the little Wimpods being attacked by a flock of Braviary but were holding their own. Upon saving the Wimpod pair, Sapphire and Guzma took them to the nearest Pokemon Center for treatment and tried to release them back into the wild, but the Pokemon pair wanted to stay with the young trainers. The four were partners from that day forward. “That’s playing dirty, Guzma.” Sapphire said. “What’s that old saying? All’s fair in love and war?” Guzma asked with a smirk. Sapphire growled and saw Moon and Hau run up behind her from the corner of her eye. “Fine. I might not be able to battle Golisopod, but Moon has no attachment to him.” Sapphire said and forfeited the match. Moon took over and managed to beat Guzma. The children went on ahead while Sapphire stood next to a stunned Guzma. “You can’t continue to live your life like this, Guzma. There’s better things for you, if you only attempt to look for them.” Sapphire said and then followed the children. She only hoped he would heed her advice.


	4. Chapter 4

Sapphire and the kids finally managed to find Lusamine and Lillie. Lusamine outlined her plan for Nebby, aka Cosmog. Cosmog had the power to open Ultra Wormholes and Lusamine wanted to use that power to go to Ultra Space and not only find her missing husband, but also stop the Pokemon known as Necrozma from draining all the light in Alola.

“So, you’re going to put not only yourself but all the people of Alola at risk just so you can be some kind of hero!?” Sapphire yelled.

“I only want to protect the Pokemon and people I love from the evil of Necrozma.” Lusamine said.

“And what about Team Skull? What about Cosmog? They could all be seriously hurt or even die from your actions!” Sapphire yelled.

“Guzma was all too happy to help me when I recognized his potential.” Lusamine said with a smirk.

“You don’t even care, do you? You’re not concerned about anyone’s safety. All you care about is getting recognition.” Sapphire said.

“Incorrect. I want to save the world.” Lusamine said.

“By putting it in even more danger!?” Sapphire snapped.

“You really should be careful of how you speak to your elders, young lady.” Lusamine growled and Sapphire responded,

“I don’t care if you’re my elder, the president or even one of the island guardians! You’re a horrible, manipulative witch and how your children are so well mannered is beyond me!”

Moon put her hand on her friend’s arm to help her calm down. Sapphire looked at the younger woman and sighed.

“You’re fucking insane.” Sapphire told Lusamine.

“You’ll change your tune when I become Alola’s savior.” Lusamine said and opened the Ultra Wormhole and entered it. Guzma ran past the group and jumped into the wormhole.

“Guzma!” Sapphire yelled and jumped in after him, the wormhole closing before the kids could follow. She wasn’t sure what caused her to pass out, but when she came to, she was in a world completely devoid of light.

“You fucking idiot!” Guzma yelled.

“Like you’re one to fucking talk!” Sapphire yelled back.

“We really don’t have time for you two to have a lover’s quarrel right now.” Lusamine said.

“SHOVE IT!” Sapphire and Guzma snapped at her.

“This is completely insane. I never do anything crazy. This is beyond crazy but I did it anyway.” Sapphire said while pacing.

“So, why did you?” Guzma asked.

“Because I love you, you idiot! Despite everything you’ve said to me today, I still love you and I’m concerned about your well being. I just-“ Sapphire stopped when she saw a large black Pokemon behind Guzma, ready to attack him with its claws.

“Guzma, move!” Sapphire yelled and ran to him and pushed him out of the way just as the Pokemon swiped. Its claws scratched Sapphire’s back and she screamed in pain as she fell on top of Guzma.

“That must be Necrozma!” Lusamine yelled and Guzma smirked as he sat up.

“Come on, Sapphire. If we combine Golisopod and Lissy’s power, we can....” He looked down at the limp woman in his lap. “S-Sapphire?” He called.

His eyes moved up to her back and he saw the giant scratch marks on her back. They were pretty deep and they were bleeding profusely.

“Fuck!” Guzma yelled and took off his jacket and pressed it to Sapphire’s back to try and stop the bleeding. He remembered her words from two weeks ago and now he knew that yes, she indeed a right to worry.

“Lusamine, we need to get out of here! This entire plan was insane!” Guzma yelled.

“Are you seriously backing out on me NOW!? Send out your Pokemon to help me!” Lusamine yelled back.

Guzma growled and looked down at Sapphire. He pulled a Pokeball from her belt and grabbed his own from his pockets and tossed them all. He sent out his Pinser, Masquerain, Vikavolt and Golisopod and Sapphire’s female Golisopod, Lissy.

“Listen to Lusamine! Fight with all your power so we can get the fuck out of here!” Guzma yelled and Lusamine started commanding the Pokemon to fight Necrozma. They unfortunately lost and called the Pokemon back to their Pokeballs. A new Ultra Wormhole opened behind Guzma and he picked Sapphire up, keeping his jacket securely wrapped around her, and jumped into the Wormhole, followed by Lusamine and Necrozma.

***ALTAR OF THE MOONE-MOON’S POV***

Lillie and I had just sounded the Sun and Moon flutes to restore Cosmog’s power, turning it into the legendary Pokémon of the Moon, Lunala. It had opened an Ultra Wormhole but we weren’t expecting a black Pokemon to come out with Lusamine, Guzma and Sapphire.

“Children, run!” Lusamine called.

We didn’t have time to react as we watched the black Pokemon, which I only assumed was Necrozma, fuse with Lunala and jump back into the Ultra Wormhole.

Phyco and Soliera, the members of the Ultra Recon Squad who had been helping the Aether Foundation in their research, ran up to the altar with Hapu and her Mudsdale.

***NO POV***

Guzma was still holding Sapphire as he slowly sat up and growled upon looking at his best friend.

“I should have listened to her.” Guzma whispered.

“What?” Lusamine asked.

“I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO HER!” He yelled as he turned around to glare at Lusamine with pure rage.

“Sapphire knew this entire plan was a bad fucking idea and I didn’t listen, all because you told me you saw potential in me when no other adult did! Now, Sapphire’s badly hurt because I was too blind to see how much she really cared about me and didn’t want me to go through with this!” Guzma yelled and shook with rage. It was taking every ounce of self-control he had to not punch Lusamine, especially since he had a creed that he would never lay his hands on a woman.

“Guzma.” Moon said and put her hand on Guzma’s arm. He looked down at the kid with a look of annoyance.

“I know you’re angry and hurt and just want to vent, but if Miss Sapphire doesn’t get immediate medical attention, she might not survive.” Moon said.

Guzma’s eyes widened and returned to Sapphire’s unconscious body. He growled and walked over to her then picked her up.

“For the record, Lusamine, our partnership is over.” Guzma growled with disgust and started walking away.

“You will not make it in time by walking. Call Sapphire’s Salamence.” Hapu said.

Guzma nodded and called Salamence from Sapphire’s ride pager. He got there quickly and picked up Sapphire and Guzma and flew to the nearest Pokemon Center. Sapphire stirred and looked up at Guzma.

“Snow?” She whispered and Guzma looked down at Sapphire.

“I’m so sorry, Jewel. This is all my fault. Don’t worry though. We’re going to get you fixed up.” Guzma said.

“This...isn’t your...fault.” Sapphire said weakly and Guzma shook his head.

“Save your strength. We’ll get there soon.” Guzma said.

“Love you.” Sapphire said before passing out again. Guzma swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered,

“I love you too.”

***THREE DAYS LATER***

It’s been three days since Guzma flew Sapphire to the Pokemon Center. She had been wheeled into immediate surgery and was expected to make a full recovery but she’d been asleep ever since. Guzma hadn’t left her side ever since she came out of surgery and Kukui and Burnet, while happy to see that Guzma was finally owning up to his feelings, were starting to get worried about their old friend.

“Guzma, maybe you should head home.” Kukui said.

“Ain’t got no home now. Disbanded the team.” Guzma said.

“Then, let Kukui take you to the lab. You haven’t had a good night’s sleep or a shower in days.” Burnet said.

“I can worry about that shit when she wakes up.” Guzma said and the couple sighed. Sapphire groaned as her eyes opened.

“Guz?” Sapphire asked and Guzma hugged her, being careful of her back.

“Thank fucking Arceus.” He whispered in her ear. Sapphire looked at him and then at Kukui and Burnet.

“Kukui? Burnet? What’s going on?” Sapphire asked.

“You’re in the Pokemon Center. You were attacked by Necrozma and have been asleep for three days.” Kukui said.

“And this big lug hasn’t left your side since.” Burnet said, motioning to Guzma.

“Is that why you smell like a bag of Tauros Manure?” Sapphire asked Guzma as he pulled away from her.

“I’m going to let that one slide, sassy pants.” Guzma said.

The room grew eerily quiet and Sapphire looked at her brother and sister-in-law, silently asking them for privacy with Guzma.

“Burnet, why don’t we go grab some food? I’m sure Sapphire’s probably hungry after her long nap.” Kukui suggested and Burnet nodded and the two of them left.

“I’m so sorry, Sapphire. This is all my fault. If I had just listened to you-“

“You stop right there, Guzma. This is in no way your fault. It’s Lusamine’s. She manipulated you by using your desire to be recognized by an adult to get you to help her accomplish her goal.

“But I also didn’t see how much you really cared about me. I told myself that you were just trying to get me to give up on helping Lusamine and I shouldn’t get my hopes up. Why would a girl like you love a guy like me?” Guzma asked.

“Guzma, I wouldn’t play with your heart like that. Yes, I wanted you to give up helping Lusamine, but only because I couldn’t bear to see you hurt.” Sapphire said and Guzma replied,

“And you ended up getting hurt instead.”

“But I’m ya girl, Sapphire, who can get beat down and beat down and get back up again.” Sapphire said with a smile and he sighed and gave her a small smile.

“I suppose. You’re the toughest woman I know.” Guzma said and placed a kiss to her forehead.

“Sorry I broke your nose.” Sapphire said.

“Jewel, you can break my nose all you want after what you went through.” Guzma said and smiled. Sapphire smiled as her iv administered a dose of pain medication and she was sleepy in minutes. She was fighting it and Guzma rolled his eyes.

“Don’t fight the sleep, Sapph. You need as much rest as you can get.” He said.

“Don’t disappear on me again.” Sapphire warned.

“I won’t.” Guzma said and kissed her head as she returned to slumber.

***ONE MONTH LATER***

True to his word, Guzma didn’t disappear from Sapphire’s life. He was there to help her in her recovery and even went with her to get her stitches removed. Sapphire thought he was kind of distant, but she had her mind focused on something else. She wanted to build a house on Hau’oli Beach, close to her brother and close to the water. While she was recovering from Necrozma’s attack, she had drawn up some blueprints, so, once she got all the paperwork sorted out, both people and Pokemon gathered to help her and got started on the construction. It was going really well, since there were so many workers, and was quickly getting done, despite the house being rather large.

One day, while construction was paused for the workers to rest, Sapphire was sitting on Kukui’s couch and reading while sipping a cup of Tapu Cocoa when a knock sounded on the door. She got up and opened the door to find Raine, one of the former Team Skull grunts. Sapphire almost didn’t recognize her since she had dyed her hair blue after the team disbanded.

“Miss Sapphire, you need to come to Po Town.” Raine said.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Sapphire asked.

“The Boss has locked himself up in his old room and won’t come out. Big sis Plume says that he barely eats and sleeps.” Raine said.

Sapphire thought about it and realized that she hadn’t seen Guzma in roughly a month and grabbed her bag.

“Alright. We can head to Po Town together on my Salamence.” Sapphire said and called Salamence.

Sapphire and Raine climbed onto Salamence’s back and he flew to Po Town. Sapphire had a feeling she knew what was wrong with Guzma, but she really hoped she was wrong.


End file.
